Bad Choice
by musketau
Summary: Spike really is having a bad time


Title: Bad Choice

Author: musketau  
Summary: Spike really is having a bad time  
Pairings: None  
Rating: I'll say T, i think.  
Crossover: None  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Mutant Enemy and whoever  
else wants to lay claim to them. It's not mine, honest.  
Feedback: Oh, please!

Authors note: Not Xander centric, Although I think you'll like it

BAD CHOICE

BY: Musketau

"Well, that's just…Neat" said Spike, hearing that the Slayer was helpless, caged in the body of an 18th Century noblewoman.

Now, he could get that bloody Slayer, AND get a chance to carry out an old hobby. Spike had Loved torturing useless, helpless women, but with women gaining more independence and confidence through the years, it was harder to find damsels to mentally destroy before killing them.

He missed it.

Looking at the street surrounding him, Spike saw a cavalcade of possible helpers, dozens of transformed trick-or-treaters who could become his army for the night.

Moving to his right, Spike grabbed a small, grey-looking demon with sharp teeth and vicious-looking claws. This was his first, and last, mistake.

Not all of the demon costumes enchanted by Ethan Rayne were evil. Ethan had gone for evil-looking, but looks were not everything. The demon Spike had grabbed was based on a picture a designer had seen in an old book, called a menagerie of monsters. This particular demon type was real, but had no real name, being known simply as 'Eater of the dead'.

People, hearing this, thought the demon was a scavenger, and therefore probably weak. But not all dead things were defenceless.

The eater of the dead was a hunter species, and a very good one. While they could and did eat anything dead, they loved nothing more than hunting the living dead, mainly zombies and vampires. And they had evolved into perfect hunters of these species. Zombies may not be fast but they are strong. Vampires are strong, fast, and can see in the dark. To overcome these traits, Eaters of the Dead were very strong, fast, and also had night vision. In addition, eaters of the dead had Two other physical traits to help them. First, their blood and body tissues were poisonous to the dead. And Second, their claws and teeth were coated in a kind of nerve poison, which shut down all conscious control the demon had over its host body. The demon was still there, trapped in an unmoving shell, and unable to stop the feeding.

This is the demon Spike tried to grab.

This particular Eater of the dead had been moving towards Spike for the past few minutes, waiting for the right moment to strike. Although the night was filled with mini-vampires, the eater of the deads senses told it they were not dead, and were therefore tasteless.

The demon could not believe it when his meal came and grabbed him by the right shoulder. But who was he to turn down such a gift. Moving towards his meal, the demon reached out and, with an almost lazy gesture, slid his left hand across Dinners throat. The effect on dinner was immediate. Blood, dark and rich, seemed to explode from the severed artery, coating both demons. Tasting the blood which flew into his mouth, the eater of the dead grinned through a mouth full of razor sharp flesh rippers. His dinner was over a century dead. So tasty. Now to wait for the poison to kick in.

The first hint Spike had that something was wrong, was when the mini-demon reached for his throat with incredible speed. Feeling a jagged, electric burst of pain, and seeing his own blood covering the mini-demon, Spike reached for is throat. And found a ruin of slashed flesh coated in blood. His Blood. He tried to ask the mini-demon why, but the damage to his throat rendered him mute.

Moving way from the stupid demon that attacked him, Spike tried to find shelter so he could heal. Then he'd hunt down the little bastard and kill him slowly. Kill his family in front of him first. As he scuttled backward, Spike slipped, and fell to the ground. Trying to stand, he found he couldn't. Although he didn't know it, the nerve poison in the eater of the deads claws was locking the demon into its own host body. The demon was stuck. Unable to move and unable to get out of the host body.

As Spike tried to move, he saw his attacker walk into his field of view. Unable to move even his eyeballs, Spike watched the mini-demon come closer. To his horror, the mini-demon was licking his lips as he approached.

Squatting down next to his meal, the eater of the dead uttered the last words Spike was to hear.

"Hello, Dinner, your blood tastes good. I hope the rest of you is as tasty." The demon states, as he moves his head out of Spikes field of view.

The next thing Spike feels is pain. The poison shuts down control of the body, but the nerves are still there. Spike hoped he dusted soon, but somehow he knew this demon would not let his meal go easily.

It was another 2 hours before Giles shattered the bust of Janus, and by that time the eater of the dead had had his fill and moved on, leaving the mostly skeletonised body on William the bloody to be destroyed by the cleansing rays of the morning sun, finally releasing the demon from the agony of its destroyed body, as well as the knowledge the feared vampire Spike was killed after being tortured, however unknowingly, by a child.

The next morning, Jason woke up feeling a little full "Wow, I must have eaten a lot of candy last night", he said to himself but, looking at his desk, he saw his candy bag still full.

END


End file.
